


Capricho de un Dóminus

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrecia y Quintus intentan congraciar a un honorable huésped, poniendo a su disposición a uno de sus gladiadores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capricho de un Dóminus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [America_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/America_Lupin/gifts).



> **Beta:** Giny04  
>  **Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de Spartacus es de mi propiedad, todo pertenece a Steven DeKnight y a Starz. 
> 
> Todo nació cuando compartí este gif con América Lupin:
> 
> Y ella, muy amablemente me bombardeó con una serie de prompts nagron que ¡no he podido sacar de mi cabeza! Espero haberle hecho justicia a tu sugerencia.

**Capricho de un dóminus**

Agron practicaba junto a Duro cuando las puertas del ludus se abrieron. Debía ser alguien importante porque el mismo Quintus Batiatus había bajado a recibir al visitante. Las ropas eran exquisitas, y el lujo de la túnica podía apreciarse a simple vista. 

Los gladiadores detuvieron por un segundo la práctica para observar el ingreso de los visitantes y, tras el romano, del esclavo personal. No era precisamente guapo, sino un palmo más corto de estatura que Agron, y se notaba que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al excesivo esfuerzo físico. Su cabello oscuro le llegaba a los hombros y lo llevaba atado con una cinta de seda en una media coleta. 

Y, sin embargo, Agron sintió cómo se quedaba sin aliento. Más cuando el esclavo deslizó su mirada por entre los gladiadores y sus ojos se detuvieron en él. Una fugaz pero apreciativa mirada sobre su pecho y su cuerpo. Sintió un hormiguero recorrer su cuerpo y concentrarse en su entrepierna. _Mucho tiempo_ , pensó Agron incómodo por lo caliente que se ponía en unos pocos segundos _, mucho tiempo a solas con mi maldita mano_. 

La espada de prácticas de Duro se hundió en sus costillas. 

—¡Espabila, hermano! 

Agron gruñó por lo bajo y vio de reojo cómo el esclavo fijaba de nuevo sus ojos en la espalda de su dominus, su rostro inexpresivo y carente de toda emoción, mientras entraban a la villa. 

~.~.~.~.~.~. 

Tiberius estaba en el balcón, de pie detrás de su dominus. Licinius estaba interesado en ver cómo entrenaban los gladiadores en el ludus de Batiatus. No era su ambiente habitual, acostumbrado como estaba a lugares más refinados, pero le encantaban los juegos en la Arena de Capua donde en cada encuentro hacía grandes apuestas. 

Batiatus estaba encantado con el honorable huésped. Se podía notar en las atenciones que le estaba dedicando. Lucrecia tampoco se quedaba atrás. A los observadores ojos de Tiberius, pronto quedó al descubierto que era la ambición de la mujer el motor detrás del resurgimiento de esta casa de gladiadores. Su calculadora mirada y su zalamera sonrisa no le pasaron desapercibidas. 

Pero su rostro no reflejó nada. Como tampoco reflejaban nada los rostros de las esclavas de la villa, que estaban junto a él. 

Naevia y Mira se habían presentado rápidamente cuando él entró. 

Como era la primera vez que Licinius pisaba la casa de Quintus Batiatus, ellas se apresuraron a cumplir los deseos de su dómina de atender al invitado a cuerpo de rey y le habían pedido a Tiberius detalle de las cosas que le gustaban y no le gustaban a su dóminus. Como todo esclavo personal, ya Tiberius se había topado con otros esclavos en similares circunstancias que le habían hecho quedar mal frente a su dominus y habían provocado severos castigos posteriores. 

La honesta y clara mirada de las dos mujeres le indicó que la mano de Lucrecia no dudaría en castigar cualquier error que ocurriera ese día. Y les dio la información que necesitaban. Él nunca se cobraría con ellas las malas intenciones de otros. 

Ahora estaban todos tranquilos en el balcón, admirando los cuerpos de los gladiadores en sus prácticas. De cuando en cuando, Tiberius escuchaba el látigo del Doctore, poniendo orden entre los hombres. Trataba de no hacerlo, de verdad que sí, pero su mirada se iba constantemente hacia el cuerpo del gladiador que llamó su atención cuando entraron. Primero lo vio practicar con otro hombre que lucía el cabello igual que él. Eran bastante parecidos y parecían ser parientes, cosa inusual entre esclavos romanos que eran separados sin miramientos de sus familias. Y Tiberius sintió una pequeña punzada ante el recuerdo de su propio hermano, de cuando aún era Nasir y no Tiberius. 

Se obligó a regresar al presente y a la inspección del gladiador. El hombre era alto y con pecho de roble. Los músculos del abdómen y espalda parecían esculpidos por los mismísimos dioses. Y esos muslos que parecían dos gruesos troncos... Y si la robustez de su cuerpo era una indicación de sus partes íntimas... 

Tiberius se removió nervioso. Tal vez obligarse permanecer en el presente no había sido una buena idea después de todo. La simple vista de ese gladiador llenaría sus sueños húmedos por un buen tiempo. Y por Júpiter que tenía que controlarse porque en ese momento podían sucederle dos cosas con nefastas consecuencias: que la baba realmente se le deslizara por la barbilla o que su excitación fuera evidente debajo de sus ropas. Licinius no toleraría ninguna de ellas. 

Mira sólo lo miró de reojo, una suave sonrisa en su rostro. 

Pasado un tiempo, Crixus el Galo Invicto se unió a la práctica, y uno de los hermanos (Tiberius asumió que eran hermanos) ahora peleaba contra él. Y más pronto que tarde, terminó en el suelo; y también más pronto que tarde el gladiador que le gustaba se abalanzó sobre Crixus, peleando a mano limpia. La lucha duró poco, la experiencia del galo se reflejó en lo contundente de sus golpes, dejando al otro en el suelo, su rostro sangrando profusamente. El hombre hizo el intento de emprenderla de nuevo contra el galo, pero el látigo del Doctore resonó en el ludus y se acercó a reprender a sus hombres. 

—Crixus, el Galo Invicto —habló al fin Licinius, admirado de cómo el hombre hizo caer al suelo al otro gladiador del cabello extraño. Todas las cabezas, incluidas las de los esclavos, dirigieron su atención hacia el hombre. 

Tiberius vio a Lucrecia contraer rápidamente el entrecejo, ligeramente turbada con que la atención de Licinius se dirigiera al galo. La mirada lasciva del hombre era evidente, como evidentes eran las intenciones que tenía en mente. 

—Es un gladiador muy bien dotado. Todo un campeón —afirmó el visitante. Tiberius observó cómo el ceño de Lucrecia se acentuaba aún más. 

—Pero en este momento su forma no es la mejor —habló Batiatus—. La pelea contra Theokoles lo dejó tan mal parado que incluso consideramos venderlo a un ludus de menor categoría. Ha mejorado pero no es el mismo de tiempos anteriores. 

Licinius regresó su mirada de nuevo hacia la zona de entrenamiento. 

—¿Quién es el otro gladiador? —preguntó al fin, dando a entender que había perdido el interés en el galo. Tiberius casi pudo escuchar a Lucrecia dejar salir el aire que había contenido. A quien sí escuchó fue a Naevia, pero fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no hacer ningún movimiento en su dirección. 

—Agron, un gladiador de las tierras del Este del Rin. Él y su hermano son una adquisición reciente y con la que esperamos entren más glorias a la casa de Batiatus —respondió Lucrecia, ya de nuevo con su actitud aduladora. 

—Ummmm —exclamó apreciativamente—. Me gustaría saber si los dioses le han concedido otros favores, además de su habilidad con la espada —añadió. Tiberius maldijo mentalmente. Ver a su dóminus yacer con Agron era algo que no quería presenciar. Pero conocía los gustos de Lacinius y supo que tendría que estar presente para cumplir sus caprichos. 

—Claro que podemos arreglarlo —aseguró la mujer, con toda su zalamería desplegada en su máxima expresión—Naevia, que el doctore ordene a Agron que se asee un poco y le diga que es requerido en la villa lo antes posible. 

—Sí, dómina. 

~.~.~.~.~.~. 

Agron caminó detrás de Naevia hacia una de las habitaciones. Estaba intrigado. Nadie le había dicho absolutamente nada de por qué estaba allí. Solo le habían hecho asearse, lo que le daba cierta noción de que para qué había sido requerida su presencia. Eso sólo sucedía cuando querían lucir a los gladiadores durante alguna fiesta importante. Pero nunca había presenciado que sacaran a uno de ellos de sus prácticas. Con seguridad, el rico visitante que atendían en la villa en ese momento estaba detrás de todo. ¿Estaría también allí el esclavo personal? 

Naevia lo vio con seriedad antes de entrar en la habitación. 

—No sé si sientes inclinación por hombres o por mujeres, pero te advierto que dómina es capaz de mandarte a las minas si algo sale mal allí dentro —le susurró antes de separar las cortinas y dejarlo pasar. 

Con semejante advertencia, Agron pensó que sus dudas estaban más que despejadas. Sin embargo, por puro mecanismo de defensa, miró a Naevia con cierto aire de autosuficiencia y entró. 

En la habitación sólo estaban el romano con su esclavo personal, que mantenía los ojos clavados en el piso, con su expresión impasible y sumisa. Agron deseaba que levantara sus ojos y los posara sobre él, pero sabía que no estaba allí para satisfacer sus propios deseos, sino los del maldito romano. 

—Acércate —le ordenó el hombre. 

Agron caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba Licinius. Se quedó de pie frente a él, manteniendo la mirada fija en un punto sobre la pared del fondo. La lujosa cama estaba a un costado de la habitación. 

El hombre se acercó un poco más. Lo miró apreciativamente observando su pecho, sus abdominales, su entrepierna y sus muslos hasta bajar a sus pies. Luego puso su mano en uno de sus pectorales y apretó ligeramente para comprobar lo macizo de sus músculos. Deslizó su mano por su hombro y su brazo, donde se detuvo de nuevo sobre su bíceps y apretó. Lo sintió murmurar algo entre dientes, pero Agron no comprendió lo que decía. Se mantuvo erguido, con la vista fija al frente y sin emitir ningún sonido que lo delatara. Así como había visto hacer a otros gladiadores. 

—Tiberius —dijo llamando a su esclavo, quien para molestia de Agron dócilmente levantó su rostro y lo mantuvo fijo en su dóminus—. Retira la subligaria. 

El esclavo se dispuso a cumplir los deseos de Licinius con prontitud. Sus manos se movieron ágiles sobre la tela hasta deshacer sus pliegues y dobleces, y dejarla caer a los pies del gladiador. Agron lo miró de reojo, mientras se colocaba de nuevo en el lugar indicado por su dóminus, junto a la cama. 

—Los dioses han sido generosos al dotarte con semejante polla —afirmó el romano, con complacencia. Tomó su miembro en su mano, como si quisiera calcular su peso. Después apretó su agarre y movió su mano de arriba a abajo. Agron no lo pudo evitar, pues muchas lunas habían pasado desde que había sentido la caricia de otra que no fuera su propia mano sobre su piel más sensible, y su sangre se agolpó en su entrepierna, endureciéndolo—. Te gusta, ¿no es así? 

—Sí, dominus —su voz salió enronquecida. 

El hombre se movió atrás de Agron, apretando ahora una de sus nalgas y luego su mano bajó por sus muslos. El gladiador no sabía qué esperar: si el maldito romano se lo follaría a él, si él se follaría al romano, si sólo pretendía hacerle hincharse hasta que le dolieran las pelotas para luego negarle el clímax... 

Pero Licinius tenía otros planes. Subió su mano por el interior de sus muslos. 

—¿Y qué te gusta más? ¿Follar o poner el culo? Habla la verdad, gladiador —preguntó con lascivia mientras deslizaba el pulgar entre el perineo y el apretado culo de Agron, quien trató de no sentirse incómodo. De asimilar que en ese momento solo era el juguete de ese imbécil, de ese maldito que sólo se merecía ser traspasado por la espada más afilada que pudiera hallar. 

—Follar —respondió al fin. Se iría por la vía fácil y rápida. Tampoco confesaría que en realidad no tenía predilección y que también le gustaba poner el culo, porque esos putos detalles eran _suyos_. No para compartirlos para deleite del honorable invitado de la casa de Batiatus. 

—Desnúdate, Tiberius —le ordenó. 

El esclavo personal levantó el rostro con extrañeza pero se apresuró a cumplir la orden recibida. Agron tragó grueso ante la expectativa de follarse a Tiberius. Le gustaba demasiado como para atreverse a negar esa rotunda verdad. Y sin embargo, trató de controlar su excitación. El romano le parecía lo suficientemente retorcido como para hacerles jugar, para luego suspender todo cuando estuvieran a medio andar. 

—En la cama —le indicó al esclavo, quien comenzó a colocarse a cuatro patas—. No. Sobre tu espalda. Ábrete de piernas para el gladiador. 

Agron casi gruñó al escuchar esas palabras. Por Júpiter que si ese hombre seguía hablándoles así no le importaría terminar en las minas con tal de hacerlo pagar. El esclavo le vio desde la cama. Su expresión en general no había cambiado, pero sus ojos parecían gritarle que contuviera el enojo. Respiró tratando de imponerse calma. 

 —Tranquilo, gladiador, sé que mi Tiberius es hermoso, y pronto voy a ver cómo te lo follas —exclamó entre divertido y complacido, creyendo que Agron estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su propia excitación. 

Licinius hizo que Tiberius se colocara frente a Agron y se preparara a sí mismo, disfrutando de la mirada casi hipnotizada del gladiador sobre su esclavo. Tenía los ojos fijos en esos dedos que entraban y salían preparando el cuerpo que pronto haría suyo. Su respiración salía entrecortada y su polla estaba tan dura que Agron temió correrse en el mismo instante que penetrara a Tiberius. 

Licinius ya no quiso esperar más y Agron, siguiendo la orden del hombre, se acercó a la cama, colocando su inmenso cuerpo sobre el de Tiberius, casi cubriéndolo. La diferencia de estatura y de proporciones se hizo más evidente. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Los ojos de Tiberius expectantes, los de Agron llenos de deseo. 

—Fóllatelo con fuerza —le ordenó a Agron. 

Y aunque el esclavo se había preparado, Agron quería sentirlo antes de penetrarlo. Escupió rápidamente en su mano y la condujo hacia el dilatado agujero que lo esperaba. Introdujo dos dedos, comprobando que estaba listo para recibirlo. Lo folló unos segundos así, arrancándole un suave gemido que lo satisfizo, incrementando todavía más su deseo. Sacó sus dedos, levantó las piernas del esclavo por detrás de las rodillas hasta casi pegarlas a su pecho y le penetró. 

Fue un movimiento lento pero que no detuvo hasta que sus bolas golpearon las nalgas de Tiberius. Ambos gimieron. Agron soltó las piernas de Tiberius, quien rápidamente las enrolló en su cintura y él comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio, tratando de darle tiempo a que se acoplara a su dureza. 

—Dije con fuerza, gladiador —repitió Licinius con impaciencia. 

Agron tuvo que moverse con más fuerza, golpeando sus caderas contra las caderas de Tiberius. Escuchó las palabras satisfechas del romano, sin ponerle demasiada atención porque estaba extasiado de placer. Se sentía demasiado bien después de tanto tiempo de no tener más compañía que su propia mano. Su vaivén iba y venía, acrecentando su necesidad de correrse y le estaba costando trabajo contener su orgasmo. Pronto sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas, hasta que descargó con fuerza y en lo que le pareció una eternidad. 

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del esclavo, respirando con fuerza enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, tratando a duras penas de sostener su peso con sus brazos. Sintió que Tiberius soltaba sus piernas y yacía laxo bajo él. Depositó un pequeño beso sobre su hombro, a escondidas del romano, y aunque salió con cuidado, permaneció siempre encima de él, disfrutando del calor que emana de su cuerpo. 

—Muy buen espectáculo, gladiador —lo felicitó el hombre, quien se acercó a la cama y le dio unas palmadas en la nalga que le quedaba más inmediata como muestra de aprobación—. Te espero en la terraza lo más pronto posible, Tiberius. 

—Sí, dominus —respondió, medio ahogado bajo el peso de Agrón. 

Licinius salió satisfecho de la habitación. 

Agron levantó su torso y miró de nuevo a los ojos a Tiberius. Fue un momento tenso e incómodo. Forzados a tener intimidad, ahora estaban cara a cara sin saber qué decirse uno al otro. Lo sintió removerse bajo su cuerpo y él se incorporó con rapidez, poniéndose de pie junto a la cama un poco ofuscado. Al mismo tiempo, Tiberius se sentó en el borde de la cama con agilidad y se inclinó hacia el piso para recoger su ropa. Y, entonces, Agron notó que el otro estaba tratando en vano de disimular su excitación, porque el maldito romano lo había llevado tan rápido a su climax que Tiberius no había tenido la oportunidad de alcanzar el suyo. 

El esclavo personal seguía sentado y comenzaba a colocarse sus pantalones, cuando Agron cedió a sus impulsos y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él. Tiberius se removió sorprendido e instintivamente, se hizo hacia atrás sobre la cama, pero Agron le detuvo. Sus manos fuertes sobre sus muslos, frenando todo movimiento. Agron movió su mano para tomar por la base la polla de Tiberius, pero siguió presionando su muslo con su codo, para asegurarse de que no se movería del lugar. 

Paso su lengua sobre el glande. 

Sintió a Tiberius estremecerse y contener la respiración. Debían ser rápidos porque se estaban jugando la vida en esos segundos. Un pequeño instante en que Agron saboreó la libertad de poder dar y recibir placer, sin seguir las órdenes de un amo romano. 

—Dámelo —le pidió a Tiberius entre un lenguetazo y otro, con la voz enronquecida—. Dámelo todo. 

Succionó con fuerza, deleitándose con los sabores que estallaban en su papilas y en menos de un minuto, Tiberius se derramó en su boca en una larga y abundante corrida. Agron tragó todo y siguió succionando, hasta que Tiberius le empujó suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando la hiper sensibilidad afectó su miembro. 

El gladiador se quedó un momento así, de rodillas frente a Tiberius, quien acarició su rostro con manos un poco temblorosas. Sus dedos vagaron sobre sus cejas, sus pómulos, la línea de su mandíbula y su corta barba de varios días, como si el esclavo quisiera memorizar sus facciones. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó. 

Un beso que comenzó suave, que Agron trató de profundizar. 

Tiberius sin embargo, se hizo hacia atrás. 

—Los dioses son testigos de que quisiera quedarme, pero no soy libre para decidirlo —le dijo. Agron gruñó y Tiberius sonrió—. Mi dominus es capaz de darme un castigo severo si nos descubre. Debo irme. 

—Lo sé —dijo Agron, besándolo otra vez y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. Tiberius gimió y se separó de él con más determinación. 

Se colocó sus pantalones y ajustó su cinturón mientras Agron volvía a colocar su subligaria. Estaban por salir de la habitación cuando Agron lo agarró por el codo deteniendo sus pasos otra vez para robarle un último beso. 

Luego Tiberius le sorprendió cuando acercó su rostro a su pecho. Le besó con suavidad sobre su corazón y justo por debajo de su cicatriz. Le miró fugazmente a los ojos, retirándose de la habitación con paso apresurado. 

Agron salió justo después de él. Mira ya estaba allí, esperándolo para escoltarlo de regreso al ludus. 

~.~.~.~.~.~. 

Tiberius caminaba detrás de su dóminus por las calles de Capua, su mirada hacia el suelo y su expresión sumisa. La cadena salía de su collar y terminaba en el cinturón de Licinius, donde quedaba fijada con un candado. De los esclavos, ahora solo él podía acompañarlo a realizar mandados, porque era el de más confianza. 

Tiberius debía tener mucho cuidado, porque Licinus casi había enloquecido de preocupación cuando la noticia de la revuelta en el Ludus de Batiatus llegó a sus oídos. Siempre desconfiado de sus esclavos, ahora los castigaba hasta por el más ínfimo fallo y su recelo rozaba los niveles de la paranoia. 

A Chadara y a él les había costado muchas noches apaciguarlo. Los primeros días habían sido un infierno para todos, más para los esclavos personales que recibían los miedos de Licinius sobre la piel, como si fuera una descarga directa. 

Ése era un día de compras varias y su dóminus transitaba con paso seguro entre las calles de Capua cuando cerca de la plaza comenzó a congregarse la gente. Licinius se acercó también, en cuanto vio quién estaba al frente, dando las palabras: Gaius Claudius Glaber, quien se autoproclamaba el destinado por los dioses para sofocar a Spartacus y sus seguidores. 

Y para probarlo, presentó primero a una esclava capturada. Tiberius respiró con un poco de alivio al ver que no era ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido en su visita al Ludus. Durante varios días se había preguntado por el paradero de los esclavos y sobre Agron. Pero no podía poner voz a sus pensamientos, porque Licinius era capaz de matarlo. 

—Mírala bien, Tiberius —le dijo su dóminus, lleno de satisfacción por la captura y por las profundas heridas que presentaba la pobre mujer—, y llévales esta nueva a los demás esclavos de la villa: que ésta será su suerte si osan siquiera intentar levantar su mano en mi contra y seguir a Spartacus. 

Luego Glaber presentó a Lucrecia, única sobreviviente de la masacre. Una bendecida por los dioses que le mostraron su favor permitiéndole seguir en este mundo. Junto con la esposa del pretor, se acercaron a saludar a las personas congregadas a su alrededor. 

Y entonces, el desbarajuste. 

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Tiberius no tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero el sonido de las espadas era aterrador. Instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás, tomando del brazo a su dóminus para sacarlo de calle y buscar refugio en uno de los comercios cercanos. Y entonces, lo vio pasar: espada en mano enfrentándose a los soldados y a quien se le pusiera enfrente. 

¡Agron estaba con vida! 

Si no hubiera estado encadenado a la cintura de Licinius, lo más probable es que hubiera corrido tras él y huido. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tiberius maldijo en su interior, porque sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad de escapar. 

Spartacus gritó algo, aunque Tiberius no alcanzó a escuchar lo que le decía. Entonces, vio a Agron correr hacia la torturada mujer, ponérsela al hombro y huir con ella de la ciudad. 

~.~.~.~.~.~. 

Nasir estaba de pie contra uno de los pilares de la entrada de la villa en la que había vivido durante tantos años. Los soldados romanos que la cuidaban y su puto dóminus yacían en una pila de cuerpos inertes en la parte posterior de la propiedad. 

Spartacus había llegado para liberarlos y ahora que la batalla había terminado, los hombres comenzaban la celebración mientras las mujeres hacían recuento de la bodega de alimentos. 

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y cuando miró sobre su hombro, descubrió que era Agron quien le buscaba. Dos vasos de vino en sus manos. 

—Gladiador —le dijo a modo de saludo. 

-—Ya no soy gladiador y mi nombre es Agron... —dijo un poco seco y rápidamente cayó en cuenta de su tono de voz y añadió un poco más suave—: Tiberius —Agron quería que el esclavo supiera que lo recordaba, a pesar de los meses que habían pasado desde su encuentro en la casa de Batiatus. 

—Ya no soy Tiberius —respondió él afable. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Agron y recordando lo que había visto en el ludus agregó, con un poco de doble intención—: Tu amigo, el Galo, acaba de matar a quien me dio ese nombre por la fuerza. 

—¡Yo no soy amigo de ningún maldito Galo! —explotó Agron y el esclavo le dedicó un pequeña sonrisa. 

Le había bastado verle entrenar en el ludus para tener cierta noción de su temperamento y su animadversión hacia ese galo en particular. Agron carraspeó claramente incómodo por tener exabruptos cada vez que abría la puta boca frente a este hombre que tanto le gustaba. 

—¿Vas a decirme tu nombre o tendré que obtenerlo por otros medios? —le preguntó Agron, ofreciéndole al fin el vaso de vino que llevaba en la mano. 

Nasir la aceptó. Bebió un sorbo, deleitándose con el fino sabor que llenaba su paladar. Y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de Agron fijos en él. Su interés era evidente, como probablemente también lo era el suyo. 

—Nasir, mi hermano me llamaba Nasir —respondió. 

Decir su verdadero nombre en voz alta fue un acto liberador. Sintió como si las cadenas de la esclavitud al fin caían a sus pies y era libre de decidir su destino. Ojalá fuera junto a este hombre que ahora estaba frente a él. Tiberius jamás actuaba por impulso, lo había aprendido gracias a los golpes y castigos de su dóminus, pero Nasir era diferente. Nasir era libre. 

Por eso, cediendo a un impulso, acercó sus labios al pecho de Agron. Le besó sobre su corazón, justo por debajo de su cicatriz. De la misma manera en que lo había hecho meses atrás, al despedirse de Agron. Y más que escucharlo, sintió sobre sus labios la vibración del gruñido de deseo que se produjo en la garganta del exgladiador. Una mano fuerte y recia lo tomó de la base de su nuca, instándolo a levantar su rostro para recibir sus labios y compartir un beso cargado de promesas. 

Cuando el aire les hizo falta, separaron ligeramente sus bocas. Nasir sonrió contra los labios de Agron y por el futuro que como hombre libre se abría frente a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Sus reviews y kudos son muy apreciados.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Whim of a Dominus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067261) by [ClauFeltonBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack)




End file.
